


【unnatural】【金鱼组】夏天和火锅

by morangu



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morangu/pseuds/morangu
Summary: 清水小段子
Kudos: 2





	【unnatural】【金鱼组】夏天和火锅

木林南云十分难得地不需要加晚班，更难得的是中堂系那边也不需要加班，觉得这么难得的机会不出去下馆子吃顿好的简直不要太浪费，于是一合计，很随便地选择去附近一家火锅店吃火锅。

不得不说，夏天的时候，空调和火锅其实还蛮配的，再点上两杯冰啤酒就更舒畅了，工作一天的疲惫都被驱赶走了。

如果对面坐着的家伙能别把从辣锅里夹出来的肉放到清汤锅里涮就更好了，木林无语了两秒，皱着眉头问：“你不能吃辣为什么还要点辣锅？”

中堂系埋头吃着自己碟子里的东西，闻言眼睛向上瞟了瞟，透过额前发丝的间隙去看木林，他咽下了嘴里的东西后说：“吃火锅怎么能不点辣锅？”

“可是你又不怎么能吃辣。”

“啊，好烦，不怎么能吃和我喜不喜欢吃有什么关系吗？”

“那你能不能不要在清汤锅里涮？这样会把它变成第二个辣锅。”

中堂系也皱了皱眉头：“我们点的明明是四宫格，番茄锅和高汤锅是你的，辣锅和清汤锅是我的。”

“是是是。”预见到再说下去有可能会演变成一场无谓的争执，木林决定举手投降，结束有关这个问题的对话。

不过中堂是真的不擅长吃辣，从木林的角度能很明显看到对方额上的细汗，黏住了些许发丝，中堂系似是觉得不太舒服，就伸手把头发撩到了一边，少见地露出了饱满的额头。

即使是在清汤锅里过了一遍，辣度也还是很够劲，中堂系不时停下来喝一口冰啤酒，但舌尖还是发麻，没办法只能稍微伸出来缓一缓。他平常的唇色是很自然的肉粉色，现在在辣椒作用下，唇都辣肿了一点，显出了一种鲜亮的红色来，粉色的舌尖还时不时舔一舔，给他的唇更添了一层莹润水色。

让人很有想吻上去的欲望，木林垂了垂眼，喝了口啤酒压住了他一瞬间的冲动。不管怎么说这里都是公共场合，周围人还是挺多的，当众做这种事情不太好，而且......中堂事后一定会跟他闹超~极~久的小脾气。

那样子的话，就得不偿失了啊。木林很有几分头疼地想，中堂系虽然看着是成熟稳重暴躁系的大叔【别问我成熟稳重和暴躁是怎么共存的，作者也不知道，但这就是中堂特有的复杂魅力啊！】，有着丰富的法医从业经验，在专业领域非常靠得住，但有些时候，他就会展露不怎么为人知的，孩子气的一面。就是像孩子一样傲娇又固执的要死，又或者像是阴晴不定的猫，对，就是无论你贫穷还是富有都看不起你的那种猫。木林要是一不小心踩了这只坏脾气猫咪的尾巴，那它就会当场炸毛并对他展开“木林混蛋”的语言攻击，得花上一番功夫才能把毛顺下去。

两人点的东西不算多，吃了一个钟头不到就吃完了，然后结了账就回家。因为两人都喝了点酒，所以不能开车，好在这家店就在寓所边上不远，他们本也就是走过来的。

回了家，中堂系第一件事情还是去冰箱里找水喝，他脸颊上的热度还没消散，舌头也还是麻麻的，在口腔里甚至会觉得有点痛，急需喝点冷饮冰一下。

木林在他喝完又一罐冰啤后，看不下去制止了他：“多喝会闹肚子的。”他这么说，语气认真又严肃。

木林南云在工作时间会一直保持着职业性的微笑，但一直这么笑也会累，于是他在和亲近的人私下相处的时候就不怎么喜欢笑。不过在和中堂系确定关系同居以后，他真心实意微笑的次数明显增多，他自己曾思考过这个问题，得出结论----果然遇到了喜欢的人，看对方就会觉得对方哪里都好，就算是那些小脾气也可爱。心里觉得欢喜，脸上就会不自觉地微笑。

中堂系倒是听了他的话没再开一罐啤酒，木林一旦用这么严肃的语气说话他心里就莫名有点发毛。

木林此时却又突然笑了笑，把脸凑过来就想实践在火锅店里那个想法，含住他的唇瓣肆意亲吻。

中堂系虽然嘴上说着：“你这样我舌头会更难受。”但在木林嘴唇贴过来的时候也没有推开，反而主动往前倾了倾。

啊，好热......中堂系被吻住的时候脑子里只剩这个想法，接吻时暧昧的水声将他原本清醒的头脑搅乱了，唇肉被含着吮吸，大概又会肿一圈，舌头被另一条闯进来的舌头缠弄，真的好热......好烫。

在辣和冰的双重作用下，即便是木林温和的气息也让中堂觉得灼热，这样却带来了别样的刺激，漫长的一吻结束后，分开的唇间竟牵了道透明的细丝。

中堂系别过了脸，想遮掩一下自己火烧一般的侧脸，但他听见了木林轻轻的一声笑，顿觉脸上烧得更厉害了。

他很是燥热地闭了闭眼，暗暗决定下次去吃火锅再也不点辣锅了。

都是那个辣锅的错！

end.


End file.
